


Dear Diary

by ChelleBee53



Category: Gidget (TV 1965), The Flying Nun (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: Gidget and The Flying Nun are the property of Screen Gems Television.





	Dear Diary

"Dear Diary," Gidget wrote, "I'm really enjoying my vacation in San Juan.

Something strange happened today. I was relaxing on the beach when I saw  
a nun flying by. I guess I dozed off and was dreaming. Nuns don't fly.

But the weirdest part of all was: that nun looked just like me!"


End file.
